How Sneaky
by Emo.Duckling
Summary: Rick meets Wolfram and chaos ensues with Yuuri. Yuuram. OneShot! Takes place after episode 7 :D


Summary: Rick meets Wolfram, and it has some...unfortunate side affects

Pairings: Yuuram :)

Warnings: This is shounen-ai. That means boy x boy. Which means, if you don't like the idea of 2 boys making out, then GO AWAY.

The legalness stuff: Nothing belongs to me.. NOTHING at all.. :( But if it did, then yuuri and wolfram would have kissed by now.

* * *

**How Sneaky...**

"Thank you Heika," Rick said while bowing, "because of you, I wasn't killed."

Blushing, Yuuri lifted his hands and put an arm behind his head, "No need for thanks Rick, I just did what I had to do."

Laughing, Rick put his hand on Yuuri's shoulder just as Wolfram turned the corner. Eyes narrowing dangerously, Wolfram grabbed the closest thing (a vase) and hurled it at Yuuri. "You cheater! How dare you cheat on me inside the castle?"

"Stop, Stop, STOP!" Yuuri just barely dodged a painting as it flew through the air. Unfortunately, Rick wasn't as lucky, and was hit on the head.

"Ouch," Rick fell on the floor with his hand covering a side of his head, "I think I might be bleeding."

Rushing over, Yuuri dropped into a kneeling position and glared at Wolfram. "What did you do that for? He might seriously be hurt!"

Wolf pouted a bit and kneeled down next to Rick. Pushing his hand away, Wolfram also pushed up Rick's bangs in order to see his wound. Growing where the painting had hit him, was a purple bruise. "Sorry," said Wolfram while biting his lower lip.

Even though Rick was on the floor, he chuckled to himself as he opened his eyes. "Are you an angel?"

Grinning sneakily, Wolfram scoffed, "I'm not surprised that you thought that I was an angel, since I have such good looks. However," he poked Rick on the forehead (1), "I am also the king's fiancé."

Sighing exasperatedly, Yuuri pushed Wolfram, "I told you once, and I'll tell you again. I'm NOT your fiancé. It was an accident. There's no relationship between us."

"But you proposed to me. That means that you're my fiancé." Wolfram's voice was becoming dangerously low and his hands were heading towards the nearest valuable painting hanging on the wall.

Rick (who had gotten up by now) had a feral grin on as he asked, "So Yuuri, you don't like your fiancé very much huh?"

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri nodded as an incredibly pissed Wolfram sent heated glares at him. Looking at Wolfram, Yuuri gave Wolfram a Sorry-I-don't-like-you-that-way look.

Shrugging, Rick started walking towards Wolfram with the same grin on his face. "That's too bad, since he's quite the looker."

Wolfram was about to say something when Rick pushed him against the wall. Grabbing both of Wolfram's hands with one swift grab, Wolfram was pinned against the wall by Rick's hand.

"H-how d-d-did you do that?" Wolfram asked with surprise in his voice. "I'm a m-m-mazoku. Y-you shouldn't be strong enough to do that."

Moving his mouth near the mazoku's ear, Rick whispered, "I learnt a lot of things with the pirates. If you want, I can help teach them to you. If you get my meaning of course. " As the warm breath tickled Wolfram's ears, a slight pink tinge appeared over his cheeks (2).

All of this was being watched by Yuuri, and he finally found his voice. "Um, Rick, what are you doing?"

"Seducing your fiance of course." Rick let his tongue lick Wolfram's lips and pushed the two pairs of lips together.

"W-w-wait! You can't do that, Wolfram's my fiancé!" Yuuri couldn't believe what he was saying. He was sounding just like Wolfram usually did.

Ignoring Yuuri, the two boys' tongues were clashing inside their mouths. Rick pulled back and started nibbling at Wolfram's lips and started trailing kisses down Wolfram's throat, down to the collarbone. Wolfram then let out a throaty moan as Rick started to lick the nape of Wolfram's neck.

"STOP!" Yuuri glared at Wolfram and Rick, as he yelled, "You're… you're… you're a cheater! You're my fiancé! You're not supposed to do this!"

Working slowly, Wolfram pulled his hands out from Rick's hands and walked towards Yuuri. Looking down at the ground, Wolfram muttered, "Sorry," and slapped Yuuri on the right side of his face. "The engagement is off. You waited too long, and now I've moved on. I'm sorry." Wolfram turned away and walked away, hand in hand with Rick.

Yuuri fell to the floor and pulled his hands to his face as tears flowed down, unblocked by his eyelids.

* * *

Yuuri woke up with a start in the middle of the night and fell out of bed. He started looking for Wolfram feverently and wondered whether or not he had left him already. However, when he looked next to him, there was the blonde, wearing his pink frilly nightgown. Wolfram was awake and looked over at Yuuri when he woke up. 

"Sorry, Yuuri, I guess I should leave and stop bothering you." Wolfram got up out of the bed and started to leave when Yuuri grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into bed. Wolfram now had his head on Yuuri's chest, and Yuuri's hands were linked behind Wolfram's back.

"If you leave me now Wolfram," Yuuri exhaled and pulled Wolfram's waist closer to himself, "you'll be bothering me more."

Smiling, Wolfram snuggled up to Yuuri and said, "Well then I guess I'll just have to stay."

They then stayed that way, less than a hair's breadth away from each other, until Gunther found them the next day, and screamed bloody murder.

What a day that was.

* * *

Authors note:

1) Not where Rick got hit by the painting... Wolfram's not _that _mean

2) His face cheeks! Don't be perverted!

Hahaha :) that was a fun story to write.

I hope you guys had the same amount of fun reading it..

and sorry about my spelling/grammar mistakes.

I hate grammar

-R.D


End file.
